1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reader apparatuses, particularly to a reader apparatus allowing optimization of the card insert state.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a usage of a reader apparatus 3 that reads out a two-dimensional bar code or two-dimensional dot code (generically referred to as xe2x80x9cpattern codexe2x80x9d hereinafter when distinction therebetween is not required) printed on a card 1.
Card 1 is a business card formed of paper or plastic, for example. One plane (referred to as xe2x80x9cprint planexe2x80x9d hereinafter) has the company name, individual name, telephone number, face picture, and a pattern code 2 printed, as shown in FIG. 2. Pattern code 2 is a color code having a width WC, corresponding to a pattern code of a plurality of color elements such as cyan, magenta and yellow.
Card 1 is to be inserted into a card slot unit 3B provided at the top face of a package case 3A in the state as shown in FIG. 1 (print plane of card 1 facing the front with pattern code 2 located at the bottom side). When card 1 is inserted in this manner, reader apparatus 3 reads out predetermined information from pattern code 2 of card 1 to execute a process based on the information read out.
FIG. 3 shows an example of the internal structure of reader apparatus 3. An LED (Light Emitting Diode) array 11 is a light source projecting a color beam of red (R), green (G) or blue (B) to the region of pattern code 2 of card 1 according to a light source switch signal output from an image data reader unit 12.
A reader device 13 is formed of a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensing device to pick up the color pattern of pattern code 2 to provide the resultant image data to a data processing unit 14. Data processing unit 14 also receives a synchronizing signal in synchronization with the readout operation from image data reader unit 12. Data processing unit 14 binarizes the image data from reader device 13 in synchronization with the synchronizing signal from image data reader unit 12 to carry out a pattern determination process. The processed result is provided to a process execution unit 15. Process execution unit 15 executes a predetermined process according to the result of the pattern determination process supplied from data processing unit 14. For example, a process to output a speech of greeting is carried out.
An example of the structure of an optical system unit 20 constituting the equipment of the optical system of reader apparatus 3 will be described hereinafter with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5. FIG. 4 is a cross sectional view of a structure of optical system unit 20 viewed from the direction of Y axis in FIG. 1 (cross section taken along line A-A""). In other words, the position of respective components of optical system unit 20 on the X axis and Z axis is shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 5 shows the structure of optical system unit 20 viewed from right above reader apparatus 3 of FIG. 1. In other words, the position of respective components of optical system unit 20 on the Y axis and Z axis is shown in FIG. 5.
As shown in FIG. 4, LED array 11 is installed so that the center point C11 of a light emitting plane 11A on the X axis is located on the center line LC of pattern code 2 of card 1 inserted in card slot unit 3B. Card slot unit 3B has a card slot depth L3 that ensures the foregoing position relationship between LED array 11 and card 1. The print plane of card 1 in FIG. 2 also shows the position relationship between LED array 11 and pattern code 2 (the position relationship between center point C11 and center line LC). On the Y axis, LED array 11 is installed lower than a perpendicular line LP from a predetermined position (for example, the center point) of card 1 as shown in FIG. 5.
A reflective mirror 21 is installed so that the center point C21 is located identical to center point C11 of LED array 11 on the X axis as shown in FIG. 4, and so that center point C21 is located on perpendicular line LD from card 1 on the Y axis as shown in FIG. 5. Lens 22 is installed light below reflective mirror 21 on the X axis, i.e. at a position identical to reflective mirror 21 on the Y axis as shown in FIG. 5. Reader device 13 is installed right below lens 22 on the X axis and at a position identical to reflective mirror 21 and lens 22 on the Y axis.
In optical system unit 20, LED array 11 directs a light beam of red (R), green (G) or blue (B) to pattern code 2 at each shifted point during the scanning operation on pattern code 2 of card 1 (parallel movement on the Y axis) as shown in FIG. 2. Reflective mirror 21 provides (reflects) to lens 22 the reflected light from pattern code 2 caused by the light from LED array 11. Lens 22 gathers and provides to reader device 13 the input light from reflective mirror 21. Reader device 13 converts the light from lens 22 into an electronic signal.
The quantity of light from LED array 11 is largest around the center point C11, and becomes smaller as a function of distance from center point C11. In general, the optical path length WR of the light from LED array 11 is set greater than the width WC of pattern code 2 (FIGS. 2 and 4) so that sufficient quantity of light is projected on pattern code 2 to read out information properly. Accordingly, light emitting plane 11A of LED array 11 has a diameter R greater than light path width WR, and faces card 1 as shown in FIG. 4. When center line LC of pattern code 2 of card 1 coincides with center point C11 of light emitting plane 11A on the X axis, slot depth L3 of card slot unit 3B will become larger than diameter R of light emitting plane 11A. In the state where card 1 is inserted in card slot unit 3B, the name, telephone number and picture printed on card 1 will be partially hidden by reader apparatus 3, as shown in FIG. 6. The user cannot view the entire information.
If the information printed on card 1 is hidden when inserted in card slot unit 3B (during reading of pattern code 2) to obstruct the user""s visual confirmation, there was a problem that the meaning could not be conveyed sufficiently to the user of reader apparatus 3 when the information corresponding to pattern code 2 and the information provided on card 1 (for example, face picture or name) are to be used in correspondence.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a reader apparatus that prevents information located at a predetermined position on a card from being hidden even when the card is inserted in the reader apparatus.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a reader apparatus includes a reception unit receiving a card on which a pattern code is attached, a light emitting unit having a light emitting plane for emitting a light beam of a first light path width smaller than the width of the light emitting plane, a guide unit for guiding the light emitted from the light emitting unit to the pattern code on the card received through the reception unit, and a reader unit receiving light guided by the guide unit and reflected from the pattern code of the card. The guide unit includes a portion facing the card received through the reception unit. That facing portion has a length smaller than the width of the light emitting plane of the light emitting unit.
By such a reader apparatus of the above structure, the card reception depth or insertion depth in the reception unit can be set smaller than the conventional one. Since the card can be inserted into the reception unit of the reader apparatus so that the information provided at a predetermined position of the card is not hidden, the user can view the information. The card insert position can be optimized.
In the reader apparatus of the present invention, the guide unit preferably functions to convert the light of a first light path width emitted from the light emitting unit into light of a second light path width smaller than the first light path width.
In the reader apparatus of the present invention, the guide means preferably functions to guide the light reflected from the pattern code of the card to the reader unit. By such a structure, the number of components forming the reader apparatus can be reduced.
In this case, the guide unit preferably includes a reflective mirror reflecting the light emitted from the light emitting unit to guide the light towards the pattern code of the card received through the reception unit, and reflecting the light from the pattern code of the card to guide the reflected light to the reader unit. The reflective mirror preferably includes a plane facing the pattern code of the card received through the reception unit, the reader unit, and the light emitting plane of the light emitting unit.
In this case, the guide unit preferably includes a semi-transparent mirror passing the light emitted from the light emitting unit and reflecting the light from the pattern code of the card towards the reader unit. By the above structure, the distance of the light path from the pattern code of the card to the reader unit can be shortened.
In the reader apparatus of the present invention, the guide unit preferably includes a reflective mirror reflecting the light emitted from the light emitting unit to guide the light to the pattern code of the card received through the reception unit. In this case, the reflective mirror preferably includes a plane facing the card received through the reception unit and the light emitting plane of the light emitting unit.
Also in this case, the reflective mirror includes a curved plane reflecting light emitted from the light emitting unit. The curved plane preferably includes a concave facing the card received through the reception unit. By this structure, the light from the light emitting unit is converged by the reflective mirror, so that light of higher intensity can be directed to the pattern code on the card.
In the reader apparatus of the present invention, the guide unit preferably guides the light to the pattern code of the card received through the reception unit by converting the direction of the light emitted from the light emitting unit.
The reader apparatus of the present invention can further include another guide unit to guide the light reflected from the pattern code of the card to the reader unit. In this case, the another guide unit preferably includes a reflective mirror reflecting and guiding to the reader unit the light reflected from the pattern code of the card. Also, the another guide unit preferably guides the light reflected from the pattern code of the card to the reader unit by converting the direction of the light.
In the reader apparatus of the present invention, the light emitting unit preferably includes a light emitting diode, and the reader unit preferably includes a solid state image sensing device.